


Safe

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Five People Liam Payne has slept with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

 

Niall was _sweet_.  
  
  
When Liam had lost his virginity to his childhood friend they were both young and finally discovering their sexuality. Of course it had been a little awkward and a little uncomfortable but for a first time it had gone pretty well. Niall was a little timid but he was really enthusiastic and Liam knew he was trying really hard to make things special, which was endearing to Liam. It hadn't lasted too long and it was incredibly painful but Liam was happy to have lost it to someone that was so important to him. With Niall there was a lot of give and take. Anything Liam would do to Niall, Niall would try to return the favor. Liam especially liked how after they finished Niall snuggled up really close and tucked his head into Liam's neck. He had stayed the entire night.  
  
  
They never repeated the experience. As strong as their friendship was the romantic side of things just wasn't there. But things were never awkward for them, the sex had just been an unspoken thing between them afterwards, but Liam was very happy to have slept with Niall first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zayn was s _ensual._  
  
  
When Liam slept with him it was about five months after they'd started dating. He'd met Zayn in college and he was Liam's first official boyfriend. Considering neither of them were virgins, they had actually waited a lot longer than Liam had expected, but Zayn didn't want to rush him. Everything that Zayn did was to please Liam. Zayn was a romantic and wanted their first time together to be perfect. He had planned the entire thing, (he had even lit candles!) It was a little much for Liam, but he had gone with it and he appreciated how much Zayn cared. Zayn was a very generous lover and always gave more than he took. His goal was always to please Liam. The way that Zayn looked right into Liam's eyes when they had sex made him melt each and every time. Zayn was the first person that Liam felt truly comfortable with.  
  
  
Zayn was the perfect first boyfriend, but slowly theyd drifted apart. Liam wasn't exactly sure how it happened, their schedules just became too hectic and they rarely saw each other. But Liam was extremely grateful for everything Zayn had given him. And he would always remember each and everytime they'd had sex.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis was _seductive_.  
  
  
Sleeping with Louis was a rush. It was ironic, they never talked about their relationship or what they were, but when they fucked Louis couldn't keep his mouth shut. He was always spewing really dirty, sexual things and telling Liam exactly what he wanted done to him and how he wanted it done (Liam didn't exactly have a choice in the matter). Sex with Louis was a new experience for Liam and he'd learned so much from him. Every time they were together it was a rush and Liam never knew what to expect. He had had sex with Louis in more places then he could count and he'd been able to get so much better at his technique. Louis gave him confidence and was so different than his previous two lovers in that he was really vocal and rough. Louis tended to take more than he was given, always throwing Liam down on the bed, or shoving Liam's hands down his pants in innappropriate places. It was always mutual and being with Louis was such a rush. It was the most fun that Liam had ever had.  
  
  
But Liam was looking for something deeper and as much as he enjoyed fucking Louis he knew the older guy couldn't give him exactly what he needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry made Liam feel _safe_.  
  
  
And not in the "safe aka boring" kind of way, but safe in a way that made Liam feel protected, and cared for, and loved. And that was exactly it. For the first time in his life Liam was actually in love with someone else. Liam wasn't sure if he loved Harry and therefor found everything the guy did endearing, or if he loved Harry because everything he did was that way, but it didn't matter. The best thing about Harry was that he was a mix of everything his previous lovers had been. He could be spontaneous and rough, but other times sweet and romantic. He looked into Liam's eyes, talked dirty to him and they always cuddled afterwards. And sex with them was always equal. He was the first person to ask Liam what he wanted and the first to ask (and not demand) for certain things in return. But Harry also did little things that others hadnt; Harry was always complimenting Liam during sex, or telling him how beautiful he was, or how much he loved him. He held his hand when they fucked, and was constantly touching him. When Liam slept with Harry he felt like his entire body was on fire, like every little touch or look would send him over the edge. He loved the way Harry smelled and how he looked when he came, sweat always glistening over his perfectly toned body.  
  
  
But with Harry it wasn't even about the sex, it was about all the other things that Harry did. Like how Harry cooked for him. Or how Harry had taken care of him when he was sick. How Harry spoke to his parents and friends. Liam had been able to talk to Harry about things he was never able to talk to about anyone else. Things with him just came easy. Their relationship had started fairly quick, but things had just automatically clicked with them, like pieces were finally falling into place.  
  
  
  
Liam had sex plenty of times before, but Harry was the first person he had ever made love to.


End file.
